


Wait - Warten

by Bythia



Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [22]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: 55. Wait - Warten, 99. Solitude - Einsamkeit, 67. Secruity Blanket - Schmusedecke, 48. Orphan - WaiseAusschnitte aus dem Leben von Justus, Mathilda und Titus in den Tagen, Monaten und Jahren nach dem Tod von Justus' Eltern.
Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753423
Kudos: 7





	1. Wait - Warten

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe diese Kapitel alle getrennt voneinander geschrieben, letztendlich spielen sie aber im selben Universium und beschäftigen sich alle mit dem selben Thema.
> 
> Vermutlich keine gute Lektüre für jemanden, der selbst noch mit der Trauer um eine geliebte Person beschäftig ist.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.
> 
> Viel Spaß,  
> Bythia

Justus saß auf der obersten Stufe der Treppe, die zur Veranda herauf führte. Seit er sich erinnern konnte hatte er immer hier gesessen an den Tagen, an denen seine Eltern von ihren Geschäftsreisen zurück gekehrt waren. Er starrte ununterbrochen in die Richtung, aus der ihr Auto normaler Weise kam wenn sie ihn wieder abholen kamen.

Tante Mathilda war bestimmt schon ein Dutzend Mal bei ihm gewesen um ihn herein zu holen. Doch er hatte sie einfach ignorierte. Er hielt den Brief seiner Eltern in den Händen. Sie hatten geschrieben, dass sie heute kamen und ihn wieder nach Hause holten. Und sie hatten ihm versprochen, dass sie dieses Mal einige Monate zu Hause bleiben würden, bevor sie wieder auf eine Geschäftsreise gehen würden.

Seine Eltern hatten bisher jedes ihrer Versprechen gehalten und das würden sie auch dieses Mal, da war Justus sich sicher. Der Achtjährige hatte sich zwar schon lange daran gewöhnt, dass er regelmäßig zwei oder drei Wochen bei seinem Onkel und seiner Tante lebte, doch er war jedes Mal wieder froh, wenn er zurück zu seinen Eltern konnte.

„Sie kommen nur etwas später“, murmelte Justus leise.

Er sah auf den Brief, der schon ganz zerknittert war, weil er ihn seit Stunden in der Hand hielt. Es war längst viel zu dunkel um ihn zu lesen, doch er wollte ihn nicht weg legen. Seine Eltern hatten ihm geschrieben, dass sie ihn um sechs Uhr am Abend abholen wollten. Das war vor drei Stunden gewesen. Doch Justus wusste, dass Flugzeuge manchmal Verspätung hatten.

„Komm bitte ins Haus, Justus!“ Tante Mathilda trat hinter ihn und legte ihm eine Decke um die Schultern. „Es wird kalt. Du möchtest doch nicht krank werden, oder?“

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe Mum und Dad versprochen hier zu warten!“

„Aber sie werden heute nicht mehr kommen, Liebling!“, stellte Mathilda leise fest.

Justus sah seine Tante verärgert an. „Sie haben mir geschrieben, dass sie heute kommen!“, beharrte er. Er runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, als er sah, dass die Wangen seiner Tante nass waren. „Hast du geweint?“

Mathilda setzte sich neben ihren Neffen auf die Treppe und schloss ihre Arme um ihn. „Wir haben gerade einen Anruf vom Flughafen bekommen, Justus“, meinte sie leise. Ihr stockte der Atem.

„Musste der Flug verlegt werden?“, wollte Justus enttäuscht wissen. Er hatte sich so sehr darauf gefreut seine Eltern wieder zu sehen.

„Nein, Justus. Sie sind pünktlich los geflogen“, erwiderte Mathilda leise.

„Dann kommen sie mich auch heute noch abholen!“, meinte Justus überzeugt.

Er ignorierte die Tränen seiner Tante und den Schmerz in ihren Augen. Und er dachte nicht darüber nach, warum sein Onkel um diese Zeit mit dem Autoschlüsseln in der Hand aus dem Haus kam und offensichtlich vor hatte noch einmal weg zu fahren.

„Ich fahre zum Flughafen“, sagte Onkel Titus leise zu Tante Mathilda.

„Pass auf dich auf“, erwiderte Mathilda mit erstickter Stimme.

Justus weigerte sich darüber nach zu denken, was geschehen war, dass sein Onkel und seine Tante so außer sich waren. Er hatte alles über Flugzeuge gelesen was er finden konnte, seit er fähig war es zu lesen. Seine Eltern flogen so oft, dass er alles darüber wissen wollte. Und jedes einzelne Wort davon hatte sich in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt.

Sein Vater hatte ihm einmal erklärt, dass er ein photographisches Gedächtnis hatte. Damals war er stolz darauf gewesen, doch jetzt gerade wünschte er sich, er wüsste nichts mehr von all dem, was er gelesen hatte. Er wollte die Gedanken nicht, die sich in seinen Kopf schlichen.

Seine Eltern würden bald kommen und ihn abholen. Und er würde hier auf sie warten. Selbst wenn er dafür die ganze Nacht hier sitzen musste.

„Komm mit rein“, bat Tante Mathilda leise. „Ich mache dir eine heiße Schokolade, was hältst du davon?“

„Ich warte hier auf Mum und Dad!“, beharrte Justus stur.

Seine Tante blieb neben ihm sitzen und Justus starrte auf den Brief seiner Eltern. Sie würden wiederkommen. Sie hatten es versprochen. Sicherlich hatte der Flug nur Verspätung und Onkel Titus war losgefahren um sie abzuholen. Es war alles in Ordnung. Justus musste heute nur etwas länger warten als sonst.

Justus fragte nicht, warum Tante Mathilda mit ihm zusammen wartete. Und er fragte auch nicht, warum Onkel Titus so lange weg war, anstatt mit den Eltern zurück zu kommen. Justus wollte keine Antworten auf diese Frage. Dieses eine Mal wollte er niemals eine Antwort erhalten.

Irgendwann kam Onkel Titus wieder. Justus lauschte angespannt, ob er die Stimmen seiner Eltern hören würde. Er sah nicht auf, weil er sich davor fürchtete. Er starrte noch immer auf den Brief. Mittlerweile konnte er die Worte auf dem Papier sogar wieder lesen, weil es irgendwann hell geworden war.

Justus hörte seine Tante schluchzen, obwohl sein Onkel kein Wort gesagt hatte. Aber er kannte das von seinen Eltern. Manchmal verstanden Erwachsene sich, ohne sprechen zu müssen. Und Justus schlimme Ahnung nahm immer mehr Gestalt an, als seine Tante ihn wieder in ihre Arme zog und ihn an sich presste.

„Justus?“ Onkel Titus setzte sich zu ihnen auf die Treppe.

Justus spürte, wie sein Onkel ihm durch die Haare fuhr. Aber er sah ihn nicht an. Er wollte noch immer keine Antwort. Er wollte niemals eine Antwort darauf, wo seine Eltern in dieser Nacht geblieben waren, dass wusste er.

„Ich warte hier auf Mum und Dad“, beharrte Justus leise. Er spürte, dass er selbst kurz davor war zu weinen.

„Sie werden heute nicht kommen, Justus“, stellte Onkel Titus leise fest. „Das Flugzeug deiner Eltern… Sie sind ein paar Meilen vor der Küste abgestürzt.“

„NEIN!“ Justus sprang auf und starrte seinen Onkel wütend an. Er hatte gewusst, dass er keine Antwort hatte haben wollte. Er hatte doch gar nicht gefragt, warum also musste sein Onkel trotzdem antworten? „Sie werden kommen und mich abholen. Sie haben es _versprochen_!“

„Justus…“ Tante Mathilda streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus, doch er schlug sie wütend weg.

„Ich warte hier auf Mum und Dad!“ Justus sprach so laut, dass er schon fast schrie. „Sie werden kommen!“

Er drehte sich um und überquerte die Straße, die zwischen dem Haus und dem Gebrauchtwarencenter seines Onkels lag. Neben dem Tor setzte er sich auf den Boden und starrte in die Richtung, aus der irgendwann das Auto seiner Eltern kommen musste.

Er würde warten. Er war geduldig. Wenn es sein musste, konnte er sehr lange warten.

Und das tat er auch. Er wartete eine sehr lange Zeit, bevor er sich der Wahrheit stellen konnte.


	2. Solitude - Einsamkeit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das schlimmste am Tod eines geliebten Menschen ist die Sehnsucht und die Einsamkeit.

Sein Blick war stur auf die Bettdecke gerichtet. Er hatte sich in der Ecke des Bettes zusammen gekauert, die Beine eng an seinen Körper gezogen, die Arme darum geschlungen. Sein Körper wurde von unterdrücktem Schluchzen geschüttelt, aber es war kein Ton zu hören. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Tante oder sein Onkel ihn weinen hören würden. Er wollte sie nicht sehen. Er wolle niemanden sehen.

Niemanden außer seinen Eltern.

Manchmal dachte er, er hätte bereits so viel geweint, dass nie wieder irgendeine Träne seine Augen würde verlassen können. Doch jede Nacht wurde er eines besseren belehrt. Seine Tränen schienen gar kein Ende zu nehmen. Jede Nach wachte er irgendwann auf. Stunden, nachdem seine Tante ihn zu Bett gebracht und an seinem Bett gesessen hatte, bis er auch tatsächlich schlief. Bis vor ein paar Wochen hatte er sich zu alt gefühlt um noch ins Bett gebracht zu werden oder Schlaflieder vorgesungen zu bekommen. Doch jetzt wünschte er sich, es wäre seine Mutter und nicht seine Tante, die es tat.

Dennoch schämte er sich dafür, vor seiner Tante oder seinem Onkel zu weinen. Dabei hatte er vor ihnen schon so viel schlimmere Dinge getan, als nur zu weinen. Er hatte sie Lügner geschimpft, er hatte sich geweigert ihnen zu glauben, er hatte getobt und geschrien, er hatte Tage lang stur vor dem Haus gesessen und gewartet, er war immer wieder nach draußen gerannt, wenn sie ihn hinein getragen hatten.

Seine Eltern würden jeden Moment zurück kommen und dann musste er draußen sein um sie zu empfangen.

Aber jetzt hatte er keine Kraft mehr trotzig allem zu widersprechen, was sein Onkel und seine Tante ihm sagten. Er glaubte ihnen immer noch nicht. Er wartete noch immer auf seine Eltern. Aber wenn sie jetzt kamen musste sie ihn eben in seinem Zimmer suchen. Es war ihre eigene Schuld, wenn sie sich so sehr verspäteten. Eine Weile war er wütend auf sie gewesen, weil sie sich verspäteten und nicht einmal anriefe oder ihm einen Brief schrieben.

Aber jetzt war er das nicht mehr. Er wollte nur noch, dass sie endlich kamen und ihn nach Hause brachten. Er hatte Heimweh und er sehnte sich nach der sanften Umarmung seiner Mutter. Er wollte mit seinem Vater im Garten sitzen und sich von ihm erzählen lassen, welche fremden Länder sie bereist hatten. Er wollte am Morgen zu seinen Eltern ins Bett kriechen und mit ihnen kuscheln, wie er es schon so lange nicht mehr getan hatte, seit er dachte zu alt dafür zu sein.

Er sehnte sich so sehr nach diesen Dingen, dass alles ihm weh tat. Sein Magen war ein schwerer, harter Klumpen und er fühlte sich, als würde irgendetwas seine Brust zerdrücken. Manchmal war es so schlimm, dass er kaum noch Luft bekam. Seine Tante und sein Onkel konnten nichts dagegen tun, niemand konnte das. Er war sich sicher, dass es erst aufhören würde weh zu tun, wenn seine Eltern wieder da waren.

Und sie würden wieder kommen, egal was alle sagten. Sie konnten ihn nicht allein lassen. Ohne sie wäre er vollkommen allein. Er brauchte sie und deshalb würden sie zurück kommen. Und dann konnte er all seine Sachen, die sein Onkel vor einer Weile hier her geholt hatte, wieder zurück in sein Zimmer bringen.

Und wenn sie wieder da waren würde er sich jeden Abend von ihnen ins Bett bringen lassen und jeden Morgen mit ihnen kuscheln. Und Nachts würde er dann wieder schlafen, weil er nicht mehr weinen musste, weil alles ihm so schrecklich weh tat und er solche Sehnsucht nach ihnen hatte.


	3. Security Blanket - Schmusedecke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Moment zwischen Mathilda und ihrem Neffen, wenige Monate nach dem Tod von dessen Eltern.

Mathilda Jonas lächelte sanft, als sie die Decke über ihrem Neffen ausbreitete. Für sie wurde es langsam wieder einfacher, zu lächeln und es ernst zu meinen. Und sie wusste, dass ihr Neffe und auch ihr Mann im Moment jemanden brauchten, der ihnen Halt gab und sie daran erinnerte, dass auch wieder besser Tage kommen würden, selbst wenn es nur durch ein kleines Lächeln geschah.

„Tante Mathilda?“, fragte Justus mit schwacher Stimme.

Es war eine halbe Stunde her, dass sein leises Schluchzen sie in das Zimmer geführt hatte, dass seit einigen Tagen endgültig nicht mehr das Gästezimmer war, sonder sein Kinderzimmer. Justus hatte in der Ecke auf seinem Bett gesessen, das Gesicht in dem Stoff-Löwen vergraben, ohne den er in den letzten Wochen kaum noch zu sehen war.

Das Stofftier war in jungen Jahren einer steter Begleiter für Justus gewesen, aber seit er zur Schule ging, hatte Justus ihn nicht einmal mehr mit zu ihnen gebracht, wenn er für die Zeit bei ihnen gewesen war, in denen seine Eltern auf Geschäftsreise waren. Aber es hatte Mathilda nicht überrascht, den Löwen in Justus altem Zimmer zu finden und auch nicht, dass Justus nicht mehr ohne ihn schlief, seit sie ihn mit her gebracht hatte.

Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihren Neffen hatte weinen sehen und dass sie in der Lage gewesen war, ihn dabei in den Arm zu nehmen und zumindest Beistand zu leisten, wenn es schon kaum etwas gab, was ihm im Moment wirklich Trost spenden konnte. Justus war, was seine Gefühle betraf, schon immer ein recht verschlossenes Kind gewesen. Und gerade jetzt bereitete das Mathilda große Sorgen.

In den vergangenen drei Monaten, seit dem Flugzeugabsturz und dem Tod seiner Eltern, hatte Justus sich standhaft geweigert zu akzeptieren, was jeder ihm sagte: dass seine Eltern tot waren und nicht zurück kommen würden. Er vermisste seine Eltern und Mathilda wusste, dass Justus in dieser Nacht nicht das erste Mal seiner Sehnsucht und Trauer nachgegeben und seinen Tränen freien Lauf gelassen hatte. Aber er bemühte sich um eine unbewegte Mimik, wann immer er in Gesellschaft war. Justus schien nicht in der Lage zu sein, sich mit diesen Gefühlen vor seiner Tante und seinem Onkel zu öffnen. Um so erleichterter war Mathilda, dass sie dieses Mal zur richtigen Zeit nach ihrem Neffen gesehen hatte. Vielleicht würde er nach dieser Erfahrung lernen, dass es in Ordnung war, zu ihnen zu kommen, wenn er traurig war.

„Ja, mein Schatz?“, fragte Mathilda sanft.

„Mum und Dad kommen mich nicht mehr abholen, oder?“, fragte Justus leise.

Mathilda seufzte tief. „Du hast Recht, Justus. Sie … Deine Eltern haben dich sehr geliebt, aber sie können jetzt nicht mehr für dich da sein!“

So klug und aufgeweckt Justus auch war, sie glaubte nicht, dass er in den letzten Wochen irgendwann begriffen hatte, was wirklich passiert war. Natürlich kannte Justus den Unterschied zwischen Tod und Leben, aber er hatte sich einfach vollkommen gegen den Gedanken versperrt, dass seine Eltern tot sein sollten. Er war natürlich mit auf der Beerdigung gewesen und seine beiden Freunde, Peter und Bob, hatten ihm dabei beigestanden. Aber Justus schien die Bedeutung dieses Ereignisses nicht richtig begriffen zu haben – oder er hatte es einfach nicht begreifen wollen.

„Bist du dir sicher?“, fragte Justus zögernd. „Vielleicht … Vielleicht wollten sie mich einfach nicht mehr. War ich ihnen zu anstrengend, Tante Mathilda?“ Er biss sich unsicher auf die Lippe. „Schickt ihr mich auch weg?“

„Natürlich nicht!“, versicherte Mathilda bekümmert. Sie hatten sich solche Mühe gegeben, damit Justus nichts von dem Sorgerechtsstreit mit bekam, der in den letzten Wochen zwischen ihnen und seinen Großeltern mütterlicherseits statt gefunden hatte. Letztendlich hatte das Jugendamt zu Gunsten von Titus und Mathilda entschieden, weil Justus die Eltern seiner Mutter kaum kannte, während er seit je her immer wieder für einige Tage bei seinem Onkel und seiner Tante verbracht hatte. „Wie kommst du darauf?“

Justus runzelte angestrengt die Stirn. „Skinny hat gesagt, er könnte verstehen, warum Mum und Dad mich nicht mehr haben wollen.“

Mathilda schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht wahr, Justus! Deine Eltern hatten einen Unfall. Sie hätten dich niemals freiwillig allein gelassen! Wer ist Skinny?“

Justus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist drei Jahre älter, ist aber nur zwei Klassen über uns“, erklärte er.

„Hat er dich schon öfter geärgert?“, wollte Mathilda besorgt wissen.

Sie wusste, dass Justus von vielen seiner Altersgenossen immer wieder gehänselt wurde, war es wegen seines Übergewichts oder weil er jegliches Wissen wie ein Schwamm in sich auf sog und bei jeder Gelegenheit damit um sich warf. Sie wusste, wie grausam Kinder zueinander sein konnten, aber sie hatte gehofft, selbst Justus Klassenkameraden sei klar, dass der Tod seiner Eltern ein Tabu-Thema war.

„Er kann mich nicht leiden. Und ich ihn auch nicht“, stellte Justus trotzig fest. „Aber sonst … Wenn er darüber lacht wie ich aussehe, dann macht es mir nichts aus. Und wenn er versucht, mit mir zu diskutieren, bin ich sowieso schlauer. Aber … Ich wusste nicht, was ich ihm sagen sollte.“

„Er wollte dir weh tun. Aber was er gesagt hat, ist nicht wahr, Justus! Deine Eltern haben dich sehr geliebt!“, sagte Mathilda leise, aber eindringlich. Sie hob die Hand uns strich durch die dunklen Haare ihres Neffen. „Vergiss niemals, dass sie dich geliebt haben!“

Justus nickte leicht.

„Und so lange du niemals vergisst an sie zu denken und sie in deinem Herzen zu tragen, wird ein Teil von ihnen immer bei dir sein, hörst du?“, fuhr Mathilda sanft fort.

Justus runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist unlogisch.“

Mathilda schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nicht alles ist immer mit Logik zu erklären, Justus. Deine Eltern werden immer bei dir sein. Du darfst sie nur niemals vergessen.“

„Das werde ich nie!“, schwor Justus leise.

Mathilda lächelte. „Das ist gut.“

Justus gähnte. „Ich glaube, ich würde jetzt gern schlafen.“

„In Ordnung“, erwiderte Mathilda sanft. „Aber versprichst du mir noch etwas, mein Schatz?“

Justus drehte sich auf die Seite und presste seinen Löwen eng an seine Brust. „Was denn?“

„Wenn du das nächste Mal so traurig bist, ganz egal wann, dann komm bitte zu mir oder Titus!“, bat Mathilda leise. „Wir sind immer für dich da. Und auch wir sind traurig über den Tod deiner Eltern. Es wird für uns alle einfacher sein, wenn wir zusammen um deine Eltern trauern.“

Justus biss sich auf die Lippe und runzelte die Stirn, aber er nickte langsam.

Mathilda lächelte. „Ich verlasse mich auf dein Wort, junger Mann!“

Sie beugte sich nach vorn und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Er ließ es ohne zu murren über sich ergehen. Auch das war eine neue Entwicklung. In den letzten Jahren hatte Justus die feste Überzeugung entwickelt (so wie jeder andere kleine Junge in seinem Alter), dass es überaus peinlich war sich von der Mutter oder Tante oder irgendwem sonst umarmen oder gar küssen zu lassen.

„Schlaf gut, Justus. Und komm zu uns, wenn du einen Alptraum hast, okay?“

„Gute Nacht, Tante Mathilda!“, murmelte Justus schlaftrunken.


	4. Orphan - Waise

Justus sah starr auf den Stein, in den die Namen seiner Eltern gemeißelt waren. Er saß davor auf den kalten Platten des Gehwegs, mitten auf dem Friedhof, auf dem er in den letzten Wochen so viel Zeit verbracht hatte. Er verbrachte Stunden damit diesen Stein anzustarren.

Justus wäre fast nicht zu der Beerdigung gekommen vor zwei Jahren und er war danach für lange, lange Zeit nicht hier gewesen. Als seine Eltern beerdigt worden waren hatte Justus noch voller Trotz und verzweifelter Hoffnung jeden Tag aufs Neue behauptet, seine Eltern würden genau an diesem Tag kommen um ihn nach Hause zu holen. Tag um Tag, immer wieder, bis er den Glauben an seine Eltern verloren hatte.

Aber die Zeiten, in denen er wütend und verzweifelt getobt und jeden angeschrien hatte, weil er niemanden hatte glauben wollen, dass seine Eltern nicht zurück kamen, waren irgendwann vorbeigegangen. Er wusste, dass er sich viele Wochen geweigert hatte irgendetwas von dem zu glauben, was alle ihm erzählten. Er war in dieser Zeit zu allen unausstehlich gewesen und hatte gerade seiner Tante und seinem Onkel das Leben unendlich schwer gemacht.

Darauf war eine Zeit gefolgt, in der er versucht hatte vor seiner Tante und seinem Onkel und auch vor allen anderen wieder so zu sein, wie er vorher gewesen war. Es war schwer gewesen und er wusste, er hatte das niemals wirklich erreicht.

Er war anders, seit dem Tod seiner Eltern. Ihr Unfall hatte ihn verändert, so wie er auch seinen Onkel und seine Tante verändert hatte. Nur Nachts hatte er sich in diesen Monaten getraut seinen Tränen freien lauf zu lassen. Er wollte vor niemandem schwach sein. Doch Nachts war er in seiner Einsamkeit und der Sehnsucht nach seinen Eltern versunken.

Es hatte ihn unendlich viel Zeit gekostet zu begreifen, dass seine Eltern tatsächlich nicht zurück kommen würden. Er würde sie nicht wiedersehen, egal wie sehr er es sich wünschte. Wie oft war in ihm die Hoffnung wieder hochgeschlagen, wenn es unverhofft an der Tür geklingelt hatte oder das Läuten des Telefons erklungen war. Doch immer war diese Hoffnung auch wieder enttäuscht worden. Er war erst viele Monate nach ihrem Tod an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem er das endlich hinnehmen konnte.

Und erst an diesem Punkt war er bereit gewesen, freiwillig zum Grab seiner Eltern zu gehen. Das erste Mal hatte ihn sein Onkel begleitet. Seit dem war er immer allein hier her gekommen. Mittlerweile kam er oft auf den Friedhof zu ihrem Grab. Es war der einzige Ort, an dem er seinen Eltern nah sein konnte.

Er konnte sie nicht einfach los lassen. Sie waren für ihn noch immer da. Manchmal kam er von der Schule nach Hause und dann hatte er dieses Gefühl, als wären sie doch noch zurückgekehrt. Obwohl er natürlich wusste, dass sie tot waren. Er hatte die geschlossenen Särge gesehen, aber immer gewusst, dass sie leer waren.

Man hatte die Leichen seiner Eltern niemals gefunden. Es waren nicht einmal ein viertel der Passagiere gefunden worden, die bei dem Absturz ums Leben gekommen waren. Vielleicht fiel es ihm auch deshalb so schwer von ihnen los zu lassen. Immer wenn Justus hier saß und versuchte sich von seinen Eltern zu verabschieden, dann sah er sie wieder vor sich, wie sie ihn in den Arm nahmen und sich von ihm verabschiedeten. Und dann befiel ihn wieder das Gefühl, dass sie gar nicht tot sein konnte, obwohl er doch so genau wusste, dass sie es waren.

In den letzten Wochen hatte Justus auf dem Weg von der Schule nach Hause oft den Umweg über den Friedhof gemacht. Er hatte begonnen hier mit seinen Eltern zu reden. Ihnen von seinem Tag zu berichten, von Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus, die so gut zu ihm waren und wirklich alles versuchten ihn die Trauer und den Schmerz vergessen zu lassen, von seinen Freunden.

Und dann versuchte er sich vorzustellen, was sie ihm geantwortet hätten. Aber das war schwierig. Er hatte bei so vielen Dingen überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie sie darüber gedacht hatte. Und er würde es auch niemals erfahren.

Nur ganz langsam begann Justus sich an dieses neue Leben zu gewöhnen, das eigentlich schon vor so langer Zeit begonnen hatte. Wie sehr hatte er seine beiden besten Freund am Anfang darum beneidet, dass sie ihre Eltern noch hatten. Sie hatten versucht ihn zu verstehen und mit seinen Macken, die er seitdem hatte, klar zu kommen, aber das war ihnen fast unmöglich. Sie wussten nicht, wie es war, seine Eltern zu verlieren.

Manchmal hatte er sich gewünscht, es hätten einen von ihnen getroffen, statt ihn selbst. Doch immer wenn er hier am Grab seiner Eltern saß, schämte er sich für diese Gedanken. Natürlich wollte er seine Eltern zurück haben. Aber seinen Freunde wünschte er dennoch, dass sie ihre Eltern noch lange Zeit haben würde. Er wollte nicht, dass sie den gleichen Schmerz erlitten, wie er.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen“, stellte Justus leise fest, als er aufstand. „Peter und Bob warten am Strand auf mich. Ich hab euch lieb. Bis morgen.“

Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Grabstein und einem kleinen Lächeln wandte er sich um und verließ den Friedhof. Lächeln, das konnte er auch erst wieder seit kurzem. So lange hatte er gedacht, jedes Recht dazu verloren zu haben seit seine Eltern tot waren.

Doch mittlerweile wusste er, dass seine Eltern immer bei ihm sein würden, so lange er nur nicht aufhörte, sich an sie zu erinnern. Und in jedem bisschen Glück und Freude, welches er empfand und zu ließ, würde auch ein wenig Freude und Glück seiner Eltern stecken.


End file.
